Poor Unfortunate Souls
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Roxas wakes up every night with the same haunting dream from a past he tries so hard to forget, nothing seems to cheer up the boy. And things only get worse when Axel brings something home from work without the organization knowing.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

The moment he woke up, he knew it had only been a bad dream, only a dream that was actually a memory of a past that he wanted to forget. But no matter how hard he tried; the horrifying memories kept haunting him; part of it mostly because he was still a part of whatever caused those awful nightmares. The young male sighed and for a second he thought about going back to sleep, he glanced at the other man sleeping peacefully next to him, one arm rested lazily around his waist and his lips were slightly parted. To be honest, the boy just wanted to crawl closer to him, let the sleeping redhead protect from those nightmares like he has always done since the moment they met one year ago. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away, and got up from the small bed, the clock read 03.46A.M, so he had to be silent, he couldn't wake up his partner.

He walked out of the small bedroom, only had to walk past the living room to get into the kitchen, luckily he had gotten used to this apartment, so the blond didn't have to turn on any light. Only when he was in the kitchen did he turn on a small lamp, which his lover had put there because this wasn't the first time he woke up in the middle of the night.

He made some hot milk for himself and sat down on the small kitchen table, the book he had been reading waiting for him to open again, it had been his younger brother's favorite book, the brunet boy had given it to him when he left the house and he couldn't even remember how much he had read it ever since he no longer had contact with him, it used to calm him down. Now, he left it everywhere around the house without ever opening it. Reaching his still trembling left hand out to the book he pulled it closer, hesitating before finally opening it. Though the moment he read the first words his brother had written for him, he closed it again, the words burned inside of his memory. _'I'll miss you, so here's something to remember me. Sora.' _

Burying his face in his hands, he remembered how exhausted, he really was, even though all he ever does is looking after this small apartment.

"Another bad dream?" the redhead whom had been supposed to be still asleep asked, turning on the big light so that the small male had to blink a few times before getting used to it. "...Yeah," he sighed while looking up tired, the microwave saying 'ping', the milk was ready.

"Using the microwave, getting lazy, I see."

"I didn't want to wake you up, you've got work."

The redhead hummed and walked to the microwave, his partner wasn't even surprised anymore that he could grab the hot cup with warm milk without burning himself, he put the cup right in front of him while placing a comforting hand on the smaller one's shoulder, leaning down and pecking his cheek. "Wanna share?"

"Sure, sit down while I'll talk about what you already know," he snorted while grabbing the cup, luckily he wore a wore out sweater with too long sleeves so that he didn't burn his hands, plasters around both hands showed he hadn't always been that lucky. Because late at night, you just don't care anymore. And after going through so much as him, even those burns-wounds didn't make him flinch anymore.

"You know, the Internet says it's better to talk about it."

"The internet isn't always right,"

"The Internet also said you might say that,"

"Did the Internet also say to mind your own business?" he snapped back,

The redhead raised both hands in defense while saying this, "Fine, sorry." He sighed tiredly,

"No… Axel," the boy sighed as well, rubbing his temple;

His partner still held up both hands while walking out of the kitchen, into the dark living room, only the light from the outside helped a bit. "Axel, I'm sorry." The boy sighed and got up from his chair as well, "Come on,"

"No, it's fine." The taller man answered while making fire appear from out of nowhere, he gazed at it with an indifferent expression, which was only a mask to hide his true feelings. The boy knew he hurt his feelings by shutting him out like this; he was only trying to help. The boy got a hand through his hair in tired frustration, gazing at his partner's face before slowly walking back into the kitchen and sitting down again, burying his face into his arms with another tired sigh. He always made a mess of everything.

"You know I was only trying to help, right?" Axel then said, turning around on the sofa he had settled himself down on, while the fire danced on the palm of his hand and lit up his flaming red hair and the left side of his face.

The blond boy looked up, offering him a tired smile while gazing at him through the hot damp coming from his milk. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," the redhead nodded and turned back around to gaze outside at the city whom was still alive at this time, "Me too," he quietly added. "Hey Rox,"

"Hm?"

"Come here,"

The boy nodded, even though his partner couldn't see it. He got up from his chair once again; this time picked up his hot cup of milk and walked back into the living room, after he shut off the light. The apartment was dark again, the only light coming from outside and through the slightly open door of their bedroom.

Roxas sat down on Axel's lap and let him wrap his arms around the boy's waist again, pulling him as close as possible, like a mother would do to her child. The blond breathed in his partner's scent and felt his body relax into the touch while he took his first sip from the milk, almost burning his tongue.

"It's only been a month, you still need time." The taller male whispered in his ear while his chin rest on the crown of the boy's hair. "I shouldn't keep pushing you to spit everything out, it must be tough."

There was no answer, the boy just gazed at the wall across of him with tired eyes, but he knew he couldn't fall asleep anymore, no matter how tired he was, once he woke up, he couldn't get back to sleep.

"You're tired,"

"No shit, Sherlock."

The redhead chuckled softly, "Fuck you, Watson."

A hint of a smile appeared on the boy's face, and even though the darkness the redhead had noticed it. He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek, smiling when hearing the fake annoyed grumble. The blond's cup was almost halfway done and he was relaxed. But even the tall male knew that wasn't enough, and if he wanted to get up early he had to go back to bed soon. Yet, knowing that his partner would be up for the rest of the time, wandering around the dark apartment alone, haunted by the memories of whatever he dreamt about... Well, let's just say he didn't like the thought.

"You coming back to bed?" he finally asked carefully,

"I probably can't fall asleep anymore," the boy muttered while still gazing at the wall,

"You never know if you never try,"

"I'm fine," he finally sighed and got off Axel's lap, instead he sat down next to him so that he could gaze outside as well, his eyes that had once been filled with curiosity and adventure now foggy and unreadable._ Like water_. "You should sleep some more,"

"Rox…"

"Go, Axel. I'll wake you up when it's time." He spoke, still not looking up.

"Fine, fine…" the redhead finally got up, "I want scrambled eggs for breakfast,"

"And I want a dog that meows, we can't have it all, Axel."

"Pff, thanks for ruining my mood,"

"Anytime,"

He smiled and ruffled the smaller one's hair, then headed back to the bedroom door. Not noticing blue eyes in the dark following him, he left the door open in case his lover would come back, even though both knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Roxas would only keep him up anyway.

Minutes passed, the boy was softly counting the seconds it took until Axel fell asleep again, before he slowly got up, placed his half filled cup on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen, there he grabbed the book Sora had given him, instead of going back into the living room he headed to the small office in the apartment, there he closed the door behind his back before turning on the light. The blond threw the book carelessly on the small red sofa and looked at the two shelves filled with other books, finally deciding to read some comics and sitting down on the ground.

There he kept sitting in the same position, only once moving when grabbing a new comic and letting the other rest next to him. When morning came, he felt stiff over his whole body, but still got up. That Tuesday started with a misty morning and no eggs in the fridge.

He glanced at the clock, Axel had to wake up in about thirty minutes, there wasn't enough time for him to go buy some and get back. He could try and see if his neighbors got some, but they still looked at him with eyes filled with pity after seeing him being carried by Axel, covered in bruises at the beginning of this month… they knew he had been scared of leaving the apartment for the first three weeks. Yep, no matter how much he liked the old couple living beneath him, he wasn't ready yet to be invited for tea and make up a whole story to keep them from gossiping.

"That'll be toast and jam," he muttered while grabbing two slices of bread and placing the jam on the table with a butter knife.

He then started preparing the small bag Axel always took to work and put everything he needed it, which wasn't much, he halted when seeing the blue leathered book every organization member had, he remembered having one as well…

The boy shook his head and placed the bag next to the door, so that Axel could grab it immediately, while leaving, the boy then slowly walked into the bedroom, seeing Axel sleeping peacefully, only a few minutes before he had to interrupt his sleep. But first he got dressed himself and picked out the man's clothes for that day, which was a simple light blue jeans and a red shirt, it didn't really matter what he wore under the big leather jacket every organization member had to wear. Roxas's jacket was hidden somewhere in a box, he wasn't even sure if that box was in this apartment building. Knowing Axel, he might have put it somewhere where he thought Rox could never find it.

The blond turned off the alarm right before it would go off and gently shook his partner's shoulder, "Axel, wake up."

"Ugh… five more minutes."

He snorted, "Yeah, right, and then it's ten minutes, and then fifteen, and then you're late."

"G'morning, sunshine," he muttered and slowly opened his eyes, he saw how tired the redhead was and felt guilty, knowing it was his fault for waking him up every night.

"Aww, always fun to wake up and see such a beauty," Axel smirked, "I'm so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend," he laughed when seeing the boy roll those beautiful blue eyes, but a smile did not appear on his always frowning face. "Get up," he finally said and left the bedroom.

"I love you too," he heard the male shout, he shook his head and finally, the hint of a smile appeared on his face again as he walked back into the kitchen and made toast.

It took Axel fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed and finally show up in the kitchen, there he greeted the boy who was drinking coffee on the counter with a quick peck on his lips, he accepted the plate with toast and jam and sat down at the counter next to him. "I wanted eggs,"

"And I want a-"

"Dog who says meow," Axel nodded while taking a bit from the toast, "I know, I'll look for one."

He snorted while shaking his hand, "Doofus,"

"What's for dinner?"

"Axel, it's morning."

"Yes I need something to look forward to during work," he answered with mouthful, grinning when seeing the scowl on Roxas's face.

"Soup?"

"Ugh, do I look that old to you?"

"Maybe," he hummed amused while finishing his cup with coffee, looking around the kitchen the redhead was pretty sure that was the only thing he had for breakfast, but he kept his mouth shut. "Alright, I'll make pasta."

"Sounds good," Axel spoke, refilling Roxas's cup and taking a sip from it himself, "Oh, right. Namine called, she wants to see you."

"Namine?" the blond repeated the name, accepting his cup back and drinking from it, Axel loved that he could drink his coffee totally black, which made it easier for him to share since he hated when people put sugar or milk in it. "Hmm, well, we'll have to set up a date then."

"How about I'll just invite her for dinner tonight?"

"How about Saturday?"

"But Saturday is-"

"No, Axel. It's not."

"It is,"

"No,"

"Just a little,"

"Just because _you_ like to watch old cartoons on Saturday, doesn't make it Cartoon day."

"It is, a little."

"I should get paid for dealing with this nonsense," the boy huffed,

"Do you want to?"

"Get paid?"

"Make it Cartoon day?"

"You're gonna be late," he answered with an absent expression while he drank from his coffee, Axel sighed, gave him a sticky kiss thanks to the jam and jumped off the counter. "Love ya,"

The boy waved lazily at him and didn't even look up when his lover walked out of the apartment; he placed the empty cup next to him. Today was gonna be another long and boring day.


End file.
